Aww
by Nobody 08
Summary: Just a little thing I wrote when I was bored... with my girlfriend in mind the whole time. Well, the girlfriend I had at the time, anyway. Himeko/Chikane
1. As You Wish

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnM

* * *

**

I wrote this because Himeko and Chikane should have gotten more sweet moments. So I made one. That is the sole purpose of this story. So enjoy. X3

* * *

"So." Chikane said, "What do you want to do first?" The long black hair girl's eye were filled with love and sincerity as she watched for her friend's answer.

"H-huh?" Himeko answered, her blonde hair flowing as she quickly turned her head.

"After so long, we're finally alone together again." Chikane pointed out, "So what should we do first?"

Chikane Yuzuki and Himeko Tenma were in deeply in love, and had known each other for a couple of months. Technically. They were actually the reincarnations of the Lunar and Solar Priestesses, respectively. As soon as they had first looked into each other's eyes, they had recalled the feelings they had shared in lives past, but were afraid to bring it up at first, afraid of being called insane by the other.

"Oh, Chikane-chan...." Himeko replied, "I have no clue. There are so many things I want to do with you...."

"Should I ignore the innuendo in that statement?" Chikane asked, her intense blue eyes flashing seductively, accompanying her smirk. Himeko turned the color of a tomato and turned away.

"...." Himeko knew she couldn't lie, so she answered, "N-no...."

Chikane's smirk turned into and entertained smile as Himeko set a new record for how red a person could become.

"Himeko," she said sweetly as she stepped closer and took Himeko's hand in hers, "I've got an idea."

"What?" Himeko asked, her red color quickly fading. Chikane gazed warmly into Himeko's eyes as she gently pressed her lips to the hand in hers. A faint rosy hue returned to Himeko's cheeks.

"First, I need to ask you...." Chikane said softly.

"Ask me what?"

"...." this time Chikane was the one to blush, be it ever so lightly, "M... May I kiss you?"

Himeko's hue deepened. They both had memories of previous kisses, but in this lifetime, it would be the first. They had been hiding their relationship from friends and family, unsure of the reactions they might get.

Himeko giggled in response. Chikane was confused.

"What?" she asked. Himeko smiled wide and wrapped her arms around Chikane's waist.

"Are you going to ask me that every new lifetime?" Himeko wondered aloud.

".... I hadn't thought of that." Chikane said, placing her left hand on Himeko's back, and her right moving to cup her cheek.

"I hope you do," Himeko told Chikane as her eyes dropped to her partner's lips, "I think it's really sweet...."

"Ah," Chikane said, leaning in closer to Himeko's face, "I'll be sure to then." Her heart lept as she felt Himeko lean in as well.

"Good...." the word slipped from Himeko's mouth as the two girls' lips met. After they separated, Himkeo giggled again.

"What is it this time?" Chikane asked playfully.

"It's just how I remember it...." Himeko said, her just faded blush returning once more. Chikane smiled warmly and pulled Himeko in to hold her close.

"And it will never change," she said, "unless you want it to. Through all of eternity it will only be under your influence...."

"Chikane-chan...." Himeko sighed, relaxing into the body holding her, "You are too sweet."

"Oh no..." Chikane muttered, smiling, "I should be careful. I don't want to give you cavities." Himeko laughed a little.

"If I do get any from you, they'd be worth it." she said.

"Oh, you think so?" Chikane asked, "I don't know what they feel like."

"Have you not had one?" Himeko inquired.

"Well, if I have, I don't remember."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"I think it'll be hard to go through eternity with you and not get cavities...." Himeko stated. Chikane giggled a little.

"As long as I pay the dentist's bills, we're good, right?"

"Right." Himeko smiled as she rested her head on Chikane's chest.

"Let's go sit, before you get too comfortable there." Chikane suggested. The lovebirds moved over to the couch. They cuddled up close, and just held each other for a few moments. Chikane gently brought Himeko's ear over her heart. Himeko blushed deeply, then smiled.

"The sound of your heart is very soothing...." she said, seeming about ready to fall asleep.

"I get the feeling you've said that before." Chikane commented, a small grin on her face and a light blush on her cheeks.

"Maybe I have," Himeko replied softly, looking up into her love's eyes, "but it looks to me like you wouldn't mind if I told you that every day."

"Hmph," Chikane said, smiling shyly, "I guess that's true. But I wasn't complaining. I was just saying."

"I know, Chikane-chan." Himeko giggled. Chikane relaxed again. Their eye contact didn't break, and went from playful to serious as the seconds ticked by. "Chikane...." Himeko muttered as she carefully scooted herself up Chikane's body, closer to her face. "Kiss me...."

"As you wish," Chikane responded, in perfect English, bending her back over so she could meet Himeko's request. She pushed against the couch with her leg, sliding them both up so she could rest against the armrest, rather than hold herself up the whole time. They had been kissing for a while when Chikane felt Himeko's tongue slide against her mouth, gently demanding in a way only Himeko could manage. Of course, Chikane was happy to oblige.

_**Yep, **_Chikane passingly thought to herself, feeling hands wander on herself and Himeko, _**We are making out. It's so strange... it's the first time, but it's not. At the same time, it's so amazing, **_she smiled into Himeko's lips, _**but maybe that's just because it's Himeko.**_

They separated after quite a while, and Himeko gazed into Chikane's eyes like she had just told a great joke.

"What?" Chikane asked.

"'As you wish'?" Himeko repeated, in no-so-perfect English, "Have you been watching those American movies again?" Chikane smiled and nodded.

"_The Princess Bride_,_" _Chikane told Himeko, "you should watch it some time. I think you'd like it."

"Maybe. But explain the 'as you wish' thing."

"You see," Chikane drew Himeko close, "A long time ago, in a far away kingdom, there was a beautiful girl who lived with a lowly farmboy."

"Okay."

"Well, the farmboy fell in love with her, but he didn't want to tell her that her loved her outright, so instead, every time she asked something of him, he told her nanira kimi hoshigaru," Chikane said the line in Japanese so Himeko could understand, knowing the translation was a little off(1), then continued, "or, in English, 'as you wish'. It was his way of saying 'I love you'."

"Aw," Himeko cooed, "I think you're right, maybe I would like that movie."

"I'm willing to bet that you would." Chikane said confidently.

"Bet what?" Himeko asked.

"Hmm...." Chikane thought for a moment, then said, "A kiss?"

Himeko grinned as she threw herself on Chikane for a long passionate kiss.

"What was that about?" Chikane asked, pleasantly surprised.

"You win." Himeko said cheerfully.

* * *

(1) Seriously, I don't actually speak much Japanese, so it's closer to "whatever you wish for"... I think. Feel free to correct me, or give me a better way of saying it, or whatever.


	2. Chikane's Zen Garden

This chapter was inspired by my own Zen Garden... which was making me frustrated until I thought about why a little.

_**I DO NOT OWN KANNAZUKI NO MIKO!**_

_**....**_

_**But it would be better if I did. X3  
**_

* * *

"Tadaima, Chikane-chan!" Himeko shouts, hoping to get an immediate response from her love.

It takes a second or two for Chikane to look up from the contents of a small sandbox that she seems to be poking at with an equally small rake.

"Oh, hi Himeko." she says happily.

"What are you doing?" Himeko asks, taking her seat by Chikane's side.

"Trying to maintain my Zen Garden..." Chikane answers, sounding a little depressed, "but for some reason it's not working...."

"What's not working?" Himeko inquires.

"Well, Zen Gardens are supposed to be relaxing for some reason, and every time before it's worked for me, but now it's just making me frustrated."

"I've heard that Zen Gardens can be a reflection of self." Himeko comments, concerned for her girlfriend, "Is something bothering you?"

Chikane's frown deepens slightly as she says, "It's hard to make perfect anymore. There's all kinds of new flaws that I would have overlooked before, but now that I see them, it's hard to fix them all."

"But it doesn't need to be perfect, Chikane-chan." Himeko replies, then smiles, "It's just a Zen Garden."

"But it's _my_ Zen Garden," Chikane retorts, "that's the reason anyone loves me, is because everything about me is perfect. That's the reason..." she pauses, turning her head to make eye contact with Himeko, "it needs to be perfect. Because if that's why other people love me, then that _must_ be why..." she stops again, this time letting her gaze slip to her own hand on the couch, "that must be why _you _love me. So it has to be perfect." another brief silence, "_I _have to be perfect."

"Oh, Chikane-chan," Himeko begins, an understanding smile on her face, "you _are _perfect." she moves to embrace her other half, "You're perfect for me, flaws and all. In fact, I'm glad to be able to see those flaws, because it means I'm closer to you than anyone else." it's Himeko's turn to pause as she brings the Lunar Priestess' eyes up to lock with hers, "The moon shines so brightly in everything it does that most people can't see past the it's glare, so at a distance it seems like there are no craters on its surface. But I'm glad you've let me come close enough to see."

"But Himeko," Chikane says to the Solar Priestess through watering eyes, "the sun shines much more brightly than the moon does, and... it really _doesn't_ have craters...."

Himeko shakes her head, "It has sun spots... and everyone takes the sun for granted. It shines so brightly that no one looks at it." Himeko's smile turns a little despondent.

"You don't have to look at the sun to enjoy it," Chikane points out, her eyes dry now, "in fact, I find the best way is to stand outside and close your eyes, to just let it's warmth overtake you...." she leans into Himeko's arms, "In other words, the sun _is_ taken for granted by many people, you're right... but anyone who stops for a moment to try to know it would find one of the greatest things in this universe."

Himeko smiles widely.

"You see, Chikane-chan? You just lifted me right out of a depressed state as soon as I got into it, and given the conversation I started, no one else would have been able to! You are the only one who could have come up with what you said just then, and you just aren't you without everything you've experienced, which in turn makes flaws in a person too. But you are you, Chikane-chan, and that's why I love you. Because you are perfect to me, no matter how many flaws you have." Himeko cups Chikane's cheek in her hand, "And in a sense, I could even say I love you _because _of your flaws, seeing as you wouldn't be you without them."

Chikane smiles weakly around quiet tears, "H-how do you always... make me cry like this...?"

Himeko considers the question for a moment before answering, "How often do you cry otherwise?"

"It's a rarity...." Chikane tells Himeko.

"So people can see you?" Himeko asks.

"Never, if I can help it...."

"Well," Himeko smiles, "that must be it then."

"What?" Chikane is suddenly lost.

"It must be because I'm supposed to be the one you openly cry in front of." Himeko says.

Chikane's expression is a tangle of shock, realization, and joy to the point of tears.

And so she buries her face in Himeko's chest, and cries harder, making Himeko tear up just from watching. After a good five minutes of just holding each other and crying, they each look into the other's face, and... begin to laugh. Gently, at first, but then a wave of joy washes over the two and they laugh harder, leftover tears still clinging to their eyelashes as the Lunar and Solar Priestesses cling to each other.

Their laugher begins to subside after a while, allowing their gazes to meet once more.

"Himeko...." Chikane says softly, "I love you."

"I love you too, Chikane-chan." Himeko answers, "With all of the burning passion of the sun...."

Chikane smiles, "Okay, you win this time. But only because you've wiped my mind of any comebacks."

Himeko grins, "YES! I love you more today! Nah nah!"

"Hey, now. I'm sure we're equal in how much we love each other." Chikane comments.

"How do you figure?" Himeko wonders aloud.

"Because neither one of us will ever be able to truly fathom the depths of the other's love...."

"That might be true...." Himeko mutters, thinking.

"But do you want your prize for winning?" Chikane asks.

"There's a prize?" Himeko questions excitedly, "There's never been a prize before, what is i- mmph...."

Himeko is interrupted by the pleasant sensation of Chikane's lips on hers, carefully sucking on her bottom lip. Himeko moans, blushes over the moan, and kisses Chikane back, passionately. Chikane pulls back briefly to speak.

"Yeah, you wanted the prize, alright...."

* * *

I hope this chapter was as enjoyable as the last one! ^^


	3. Gym Leader Himeko

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kannazuki no Miko.... T_T_**

* * *

"Nuhhhh...." Himeko groans as she realizes what's happening, "I don' wanna wake up yet, it's not even light out...." still half asleep, she moves to wrap her arms around her bedmate, expecting her to be asleep, and although she _is _there, the position is strange. Himeko looks up to see Chikane looking down at her through a pair of glasses.

"Himeko? You're awake?" Chikane asks.

"Yeah, so are you." Himeko replies. She can't help but stare at Chikane in those blue-rimmed glasses... even though it was difficult to tell what color they were, even with the soft light glowing on her face.

_**Wait... soft light? **_Himeko wonders.

"What are you doing?" she asks, turning to the backlit object in Chikane's hands.

"I couldn't sleep," Chikane says, smiling, "so I'm playing Pokemon."

"Oh! You play Pokemon too? I always thought you were the type to have grown out of it...." Himeko comments.

"It's one of my guilty pleasures." Chikane responds, smirking. Himeko can almost feel which way the blood is flowing in her cheeks, because there's suddenly so much.

"Oh. Why can't you sleep?" Himeko's curiosity is visible to Chikane, even in the dim DS light.

She turns back to her game, frowning.

"No matter what you say, or how long you spend trying to prove it, it will always be hard to truly believe that you love me." Chikane says, taking out the opposing Bronzong with her Vulpix.

"Chikane-chan...." Himeko mutters, holding Chikane tighter to herself.

"I guess I... for so long.... Never thought you... no, anyone, let alone you, would ever... truly love _me._ Not just the beautiful, perfect thing that everyone sees on the outside, but everything I am on the inside, too... the dark, ugly person underneath." Chikane says. Her male trainer sprite roams wild grass.

"Chikane-chan...." Himeko says again, rubbing her cheek against her other half's, "We're similar that way too."

"What?" Chikane asks, surprised.

"I can't really believe you love me either.... That someone like you would even bother looking at someone like me. You're so amazing, and sweet, and... I'm nothing special."

"You're wrong." The determination in Chikane's tone makes Himeko back her head up a little so she can see her girlfriend's face; Chikane's facial expression matches her audible one. "You are the _most _special person I've ever known, and ever _will _know. And I don't mean that in the bad way people like to jump to when they see themselves in a poor light." -she pauses, considering something, then turns back to Himeko- "I'm not sure how I should continue that to make my point, so I'll just tell you the truth." -the DS light goes out as it is shut and set aside, so the hands previously holding it can take up Himeko's face as Chikane's intense blue eyes bare into Himeko's core.

_**Intense, even in the moonlight.... **_Himeko notes, Chikane's earnestly gentle and somehow hard gaze making her own eyes already sting with tears.

"I love you, Himeko. I will always love you, and only you. I have _always_ loved you, and without you my life has no meaning. If you weren't here, I have no idea where I'd be right now, but I know I would probably be there alone. Without you I have no willpower of my own. It's rather sad, but it's true. I don't do anything for myself, I do it all for you. I need you so badly, I feel selfish sometimes, because I wouldn't be willing to let you leave me... maybe not even if you wanted to. I don't know. Maybe the only thing I know for sure is the fact that I really love you, and would not be what - no - _who _I am if you weren't in my life, whether you ended up in my arms or not. Without you... there would be no me."

Himeko watches Chikane's eyes, tracking the water falling down her own cheeks in her mind. Chikane smiles when she sees Himeko's tears, and brings Himeko's face down onto her chest.

"Now I get to be your handkerchief too...." Chikane whispers. Himeko laughs a little while she lets the rest of her tears fall. When she finally looks up, she's smiling as widely as she can. At least, for a moment, before she presses her lips to Chikane's. The kiss is welcomed, as well as enjoyed and returned. After they make out for a while, Himeko speaks.

"S-so... what kind of Pokemon do you have?"

Chikane raises an eyebrow as her mouth curves upward into and entertained smirk, but she answers the question.

"Well, I actually have beaten everything I want to as far as battling goes, so right now I'm raising my own party of Pokemon I like. I kind of like the idea of being a breeder, but you can't really pursue that in these games...."

"Yeah! I feel the same way! I _so _want to be a gym leader! But not one of the super-strong ones, maybe like, the second or third one." Himeko says.

"Oh? What type would be your specialty?" Chikane inquires, adjusting her glasses.

"Water." Himeko answers, trying not to blush to hard at the reminder of her love in glasses.

"Is that so? Well, that's interesting."

"Why?"

"The sun uses water Pokemon..." Chikane picks the DS back up, opens it, presses a few buttons, and shows Himeko, "and the moon uses fire."

Himeko grins widely as she looks at Chikane's party. Vulpix, Arcanine, Moltres, Charmeleon, Flareon, and Rapidash are displayed on the screen.

"That's funny!" Himeko exclaims, "Does that mean I'd win?"

"Mostly. Until you realize that I raised my Arcanine to be a tank, and he knows Thunder Fang."

"Eep." Himeko squeaks quietly.

"Oh, but while you're interested... this would be a good time to evolve my Vulpix. Would you like to watch?" Chikane offers.

"Of course, Chikane-chan!" Himeko answers. Chikane smiles and turns to her game, selecting a fire stone from her bag.

"Why are you using a male character?" Himeko wonders.

"I actually don't like the design for either of them, but I like the female design less." Chikane states simply.

"Oh."

Chikane uses the fire stone on her Vulpix.

"Oohhh," Himeko says in awe, "the effects of this one are so great...."

"You haven't gotten this generation?" Chikane asks. Himeko blushes a little and shakes her head.

"I haven't been able to keep up lately..." she says, "they always seem to come out right when I can't afford them...."

"Oh. Well, do you have a DS?"

"Yeah, but it's one of the first line... the bigger ones, you know, not a Lite like yours."

"Then you can have my old Pearl version." Chikane states.

"What? Really?" Himeko asks excitedly. Chikane nods.

"This one that I'm playing is Platinum. I was thinking of trading that Pearl one in soon, so I'm glad I found out you didn't have it before I went."

"Oh, thank you Chikane-chan!" Himeko glomps Chikane as best as she can while they're both lying down. Chikane wraps her arms around Himeko, discreetly saves her game, turns off the system, places it and her glasses on her nightstand and scoots Himeko and herself down until she has her head on her pillow. Himeko keeps her head on Chikane's chest, and they simply hold one another there.

"Chikane-chan...." Himeko sighs, curling closer to her.

"Yes?" Chikane responds.

"I really love you too. Whether you believe it or not, it's true. As long as you know that I really _am_ trying to prove it, in the end, whether or not I succeed really doesn't matter."

"I know, Himeko." Chikane's embrace becomes more secure to Himeko, "I know. And I will never forget."

"Me neither, Chikane-chan...." Himeko mutters. She remembers something just before she falls asleep, so she adds, not entirely aware of what she's saying, "And you look really sexy in those glasses...."

Chikane blushes herself to sleep.

* * *

Tribute to the Kannazuki no Miko fanfic "Eyeglasses", in how Chikane has glasses. ^^

I actually wear blue-rimmed glasses too, I got them just before I read that fanfic. :D


	4. Here Kitty Kitty

_**Disclaimer: Do you guys think I would still be posting this here if I owned Kannazuki no Miko? Hell no! I would be making all this official! :3  
**_

_**

* * *

**_Chikane slowly opens her tired eyes and glances around, her scan ending on the cute blonde female asleep partially on top of her.

_**We must have dozed off on the couch while we were snuggled... **_Chikane groggily decides, carefully slipping out from underneath Himeko for a glass of water. She fetches her desired item and walks back to see Himeko, still alseep in an afternoon sunbeam.

_**Most would stop at cute... **_Chikane notes, **_but I would say beautiful. _**She smiles and nods to herself.

"Mmmuuh." Himeko groans in her sleep.

_**I wonder what she's dreaming about... **_Chikane wonders.

"Aah... huuh..." Himeko adjusts herself a little; something about the way she moves makes Chikane's cheeks grow red.

"Nnnn... Chi... kane... chan." Himeko's quiet calling makes Chikane's already red cheeks burn brighter.

Then she grins, puts her water down, and puts her face in front of Himeko's, as silently as possible.

_**One... **_Chikane begins counting to herself in her mind, **_Two... Three... Four..._**

"Haaauh..." Himeko moans, eliciting a smile and additional blush on the other girl's face.

_**Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Nine...**_

"Chikane... was amazing... Aah..." Himeko adjusts herself again.

"I know it was." Chikane whispers for her own entertainment, so she almost can't even hear herself, as she keeps counting.

_**Ten... Eleven... Twelve... Thirteen... Fourteen...**_

"Nuuuahh..."

A few moments after this last audible expression of pleasure from Himeko, she slowly blinks herself awake.

Chikane smirks.

"Uhm. Hi, Chikane-chan." Himeko looks a little concerned, "Is something wrong?"

"Good job waking up," Chikane says, "You got up sixteen seconds faster than the last time you had a dream like that about me..."

Himeko gasps and tries to hide her quickly reddening face under her own arms.

"Oh no, Chikane-chan, tell me you didn't..." Himeko's high-pitched voice fades, too embarrassed to finish her sentence. She peaks one amethyst eye over her elbow.

"Since just a little before you said my name." Chikane calmly answers, smiling.

"Ah! Oh... oh no." Himeko curls herself back into hiding. Chikane frowns a little, looking at Himeko, curled in a ball in a sunbeam on the couch.

"Himeko... it's okay you know. It's not the end of the world." Chikane tells her, then smiles again and asks, "In fact, would you like to know the thought I just had five seconds ago?"

"What does that have to do with the fact that I just... Ooh, I can't even _say_ it, Chikane-chan... and it's not the first time, either!" Himeko's unease is obvious in her increasingly high tone.

" 'I need to get her a pair of cat ears.' " Chikane says, sitting on the couch next to Himeko's feet, " 'That would be a huge turn-on.' "

Himeko's neck seems spring-loaded; her head shoots up so she can face Chikane.

"WHAAAT?" Himeko cries in shock.

"It's true. Look at where you are right now." Chikane points to the couch under Himeko.

"Curled like a ball in a sunbeam..." Himeko mutters. She makes overjoyed eye contact with Chikane and starts giggling.

"What? What's so funny?" Chikane asks. Himeko stands.

"Wait here." she manages to giggle out, as she runs into another room.

Chikane obeys without question. She drinks some of her water, then sits back on the couch again when she feels a tap on her shoulder, so she turns.

"Nyaaan~!" Himeko mews, grinning, her hands held under her chin in an imitation of cat paws.

Chikane's jaw falls at the sight of Himeko in a pair of leopard-print cat ears... and is about sure her cheeks are going to explode.

Himeko giggles some more as she watches Chikane; she cutely rubs her "paw" against her face, much like a cat cleaning itself.

Chikane didn't think she could blush harder than she was before, but at the same time, she was certain she did.

"Haaah..." the sigh slides out of Chikane's throat.

Himeko immediately stops the "cleaning" gesture and turns her attention to Chikane, grinning human ear to human ear.

Chikane covers her mouth with her hand and blushes until her face feels completely uncomfortable.

There is a small silence.

Himeko then proceeds to laugh.

"Chikane-chan! Your face is soo red!" she squeezes in around her laughter. Eventually her laugher subsides, but Chikane's blush stays firmly in place.

"You just like teasing me, don't you?" Chikane asks, blatantly staring as Himeko comes around the couch to her side.

"Maayyybe..." Himeko says, sitting next to Chikane and placing a moe finger against her own chin while winking. Chikane turns away in tomato-shaded defeat.

"But that not all I like to do with you, Chikane-chan..." Himeko purrs as her arms slip around behind Chikane's neck, and her feet and legs smoothly glide across Chikane's thighs. Embarrassed blue eyes turn to meet seductive amethyst ones.

Himeko's right hand wanders to the back of Chikane's head to gently pull her closer.

"Himeko..." Chikane mutters, "I had no idea you could be... so..."

Himeko knows what the next word was meant to be; she her cheeks become a light rosy hue as she smiles, and their lips meet.

* * *

Ahahahahaha! I have proven it! Himeko CAN be sexy, so there! XDD


	5. On Sex and Sinning

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kannazuki no Miko.**_

* * *

"Hey, Chikane-chan, would you-" Himeko pops her head out from inside the bedroom, and stops mid-sentence.

Chikane is asleep on the couch, while the television continues to make noise.

_**Asleep.... **_Himeko observes to herself, then ha a sudden thought, **_Hmm... I've heard that some people who sleep with the TV on wake up when you turn it off.... I wonder if Chikane-chan is like that. _**

And so she walks into the living room, takes up the remote, and shuts the television off, then turns to watch Chikane.

Chikane adjusts herself a little; something in the way she moves makes Himeko's cheeks turn red.

"Huurrrmm...." Chikane purrs deeply.

"Wh-what? No way... just after she caught me? Is she dreaming that on purpose?" Himeko's rosey hue grows darker as she realizes what Chikane's dreaming. _**Wait, how do you dream something on purpose?**_

"Nnnnn- aah...." Chikane sighs, her pleasure-filled tone forcing Himeko to turn away.

_**Really? I... I don't know what I should do....**_ Himeko inwardly panics.

"Himeko," Chikane moans, obviously enjoying her dream, "don't stop...."

Himeko gasps, her mind's eye dragging her into imagining what she may be doing to Chikane in her dream.

Then she turns to Chikane's sleeping form, smiling a little through her blush.

"Don't worry, Chikane-chan..." she begins the response sheepishly, then tries to sound more sure of herself, "I won't."

"Aahh...." Chikane replies from inside her dream.

_**Oh, my... I think she heard me! I think she just.... Let me try this....**_

She steps over to Chikane and leans over to whisper in her ear, seductively, "Where should I go from here, Chikane-sama?"

"Don't... call me that...."

"Sorry...." _**She doesn't like being called "-sama"? **_

"Hnnn... uuh...."

"Let me make it up to you...." _**This is sooo not right! Perhaps an invasion of her privacy! **_

"Mmmm- uuahh...."

_**And yet.... Maybe I can learn the best way to.... **_

"Chikane-chan... tell me what you want... I promise you won't regret it...."

Chikane, while still sleeping, smirks lightly.

"Himeko.... …. …. So show me...."

"Come again? I didn't quite catch that...."

"I've heard shy girls are always the most ferocious in bed... so don't hold back...." Chikane mutters.

Himeko gasps again. Chikane moans, long and low, in response.

_**Is that true? I... wouldn't know....**_

"How would you define ferocious?" Himeko asks cutely.

"I-it.... Anything you do to me is what ...." Chikane answers.

"Oh, Chikane-chan...." Himeko puts a few fingertips over her own lips, _**'It doesn't matter, anything you do to me is what I want....' **_"I... I love you...."

"I love you... Hime.... Aahn...." Chikane's eyes flutter a little, Himeko squeaks softly in surprise; her mind races. Of the many scenarios that run through her brain, she grabs one and grins at it.

She stands next to Chikane, looking down at her eagerly.

Chikane opens her eyes, and they are quick to meet Himeko's.

"Himeko?" she asks. She then recalls her dream and smirks, "Were you-"

"Of course I was." Himeko cuts off Chikane's question; Chikane blushes, having thought that Himeko was not going to answer so readily. "So tell me, Chi-ka-ne-chan," Himeko emphasizes the syllables as she narrows her eyes and grins, "Where exactly did you hear that shy girls are ferocious in bed?"

"Uh. Well, from a lot of places. That tends to be a common "shy girl" stereotype." Chikane says.

"Ooooohohoho, really? Well, I wonder if it's true." Himeko smirks, "So I'll ask now. Would you prefer to be tied, or handcuffed?"

Chikane's jaw falls, and she turns completely red.

"Hu-handcuffed...." she tells Himeko.

"O-oh...." Himeko mutters, her own cheeks beginning to match her love's. "You know... I was kidding...."

"Aah... were you?" Chikane is still embarrassed, but Himeko picks up the slight disappointment in her voice.

"Uhm... actually," Himeko realizes, "I don't know...."

Silence ensues.

".... And the awkward turtle swims away." Chikane says, smiling at Himeko, making her chuckle.

"Okay. So... just in case, now I know. Handcuffs." Himeko's feels like her face is about to explode.

"Uhm... what about you?" Chikane asks.

"Eeh?!" Himeko just about jumps out of her skin, her voice hits a new supersonic range, "M-me? W-well, I, uhm... I would..." she pauses, fidgeting everywhere, eyes shut tight, "I would like to just be held down while you.... WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!" she turns away, "What was about to say? Eep...!"

Chikane blinks and tilts her head.

"I didn't know I could choose neither." she says, "If that's the case, then I would like to say that I would actually prefer to avoid using man-made objects, if at all possible, but that does not include protection."

"Wha- there's protection for.... people like us?" Himeko asks, facing Chikane again.

"Of course. It's called a latex glove. Like a condom for your hand. Right?" Chikane points out casually.

"I'll never be able to clean a house in quite the same light ever again...." Himeko mutters to herself, her gaze slowly drifting away.

"Himeko?" Chikane tries to get her attention. "Hey, are you alright?" a thought strikes her, "…. Uhm... was it to soon to be having this conversation?"

"M-maybe a little... but... only that." Himeko says, "Only a little. Chikane-chan.... I... I do want to... but.... It's strange.... I believe in doing that _after _marriage, but... one, we'll be reincarnating, so in each new life we'd have to re-marry, given the Oorochi won't reincarnate too, thus giving us time to even worry about that... and frankly I would rather spend my time with you rather than dealing with the stresses of getting married... even though, marring you would be nice... but then, if that's not enough, there's two: we're both girls, and can't marry in the first place! It's just... I...."

"Himeko." Chikane says firmly, standing to take her other half in her arms, "I'm sorry."

"Wh-what are you sorry for?" Himeko asks.

"I'm not entirely sure." Chikane says, "I just am."

"Chikane-chan, it's not your fault." Himeko reassures her but not only voice, but also by returning the embrace, "Really. It's not your fault."

"Himeko...." Chikane's eyes tear up, "How can you be so forgiving? Neither of us even know what I'm talking about, but you're so sure that it's something that can be forgiven."

"Maybe it's not. I didn't say that I forgive you." Himeko replies, "I just said that it's not your fault. I know that you wouldn't do anything that you felt was wrong unless there was no other choice."

"What if... what if I'm sorry that you... fell in love with me?" Chikane asks.

"Chikane! Why would you...?" Himeko shouts.

"No, Himeko, please, hear me out. I'm glad that you love me, I really am, you'll never know how happy it makes me, but... at the same time, it might have been easier for you if you'd... done something else, I don't know...."

"Chikane-chan, it would be so much harder for the both of us if I hadn't chosen to be with you. You would continue your lives with me, loving me secretly, believing that you're a horrible being for doing so. And I would love you without knowing it, and begin crying every time I tried to kiss someone else, in every new lifetime. That, and no one else would reincarnate with me."

"That's it." Chikane says, dazed.

"What? Chikane-chan, what's wrong?"

"My poison reached you...." Chikane whimpers, releasing Himeko and trying to step back.

"No, Chikane-chan, no! Please!" Himeko exclaims, gripping Chikane to herself as hard as she can; after a few seconds, her half-hearted resistance to being held in place subsides.

"I tried, I tried my hardest to keep from contaminating your pure soul... but now I've dragged you into my sin with me...."

"No, Chikane, that was my choice! You tried to deter me even back when I confessed, remember? Even just after trying to make me hate you! You didn't make me love you! I... I just do. Please..." she buries her head in Chikane's chest, "don't do this."

The last three words spoken by Himeko bring Chikane back from her daze, and she embraces her once more.

"Of course not. I'm sorry to have scared you like that." Chikane brings Himeko's face up so their eyes lock on each other's, and a warm lunar gaze meets a watered down solar one. "I'm so sorry. But it's okay now. I'll never leave you, Himeko. If we are to be seen as sinners, we can at least see each other as otherwise."

"Yes! Exactly, Chikane-chan. Exactly." Himeko now cries of relief as she leans in.

Chikane follows Himeko's motion, still smiling warmly.

* * *

_**.... I'm getting a little afraid of what I like to call the "sequel syndrome".... before long, all the good ideas might disappear, and the chapters will start being bad....T.T**_

_**Unless I can get reviewers to help me? 8D****  
**_

_**Send in your ideas and if I like them, I might use them! ^^**_


End file.
